Ce qui nous rend plus fort
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Spoiler 4x10, Félicity est prête à sortir de l'hôpital, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...


**Voilà un petit OS en attendant jeudi prochain lol, c'est ma version ^^, j'espère que vous allez aimer !**

 **PS : Spoilers 4x10**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'enfourne mes affaires dans mon sac, ce n'est pas pratique en étant en fauteuil mais je fais de mon mieux, je ferme le sac et le mets sur mes genoux, j'ai du mal à me déplacer. Sara s'approche. J'ai été surprise de voir qu'elle venait me rendre visite quand même.

 _\- Tu es vraiment sure de toi ?_

Je la regarde, des larmes dans les yeux, je ne suis pas sure, mais je n'ai pas le choix...

 _\- S'il te plaît Sara... Ne me demande pas ça..._

Elle me fait un petit sourire et se met derrière moi avant de me pousser doucement. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la lettre que j'ai laissé sur le lit. J'espère qu'Oliver comprendra, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas... J'espère qu'il me laissera partir...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je viens chercher Félicity, elle va enfin rentrer chez nous, j'ai préparer notre chambre pour elle, je l'ai aménagé au rez de chaussé, je sais que je pourrais facilement la porter jusqu'à l'étage, mais je sais aussi qu'elle aime son indépendance, je préfère donc la laisser se débrouiller autant que possible. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour elle... Que sa rééducation sera difficile et qu'elle déteste devoir être en fauteuil roulant, mais je serais là pour elle, à chaque secondes. Je rentre dans sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai hâte qu'on rentre. Je fronce les sourcils, sa chambre est vide, son sac n'est plus sur la tablette, son lit est défait et son fauteuil n'est plus là. Je vais voir dans la salle de bain, ses affaires de toilettes ne sont plus là non plus... Merde où es-tu ? Je m'avance vers le lit et je vois une lettre, merde qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! Je l'ouvre les mains tremblantes.

 _ **Oliver,**_

 _ **Je suis désolée de partir comme ça, mais je sais que si je t'avais prévenu, tu aurais tout fait pour me faire rester, et je ne le peux pas... Je ne peux plus... Plus maintenant...**_

 _ **Sache que je ne t'en veux pas de ce qui s'est passé, c'est arrivé et puis c'est tout. Mais cette blessure a tout changé et je ne veux pas qu'elle gâche ta vie... Je ne suis pas sure de remarcher un jour et je suis incapable de te faire subir ce genre de vie, je ne peux pas être un fardeau pour toi... Je sais que tu dois te dire que je n'en suis pas un, qu'on aurait pu affronter ça ensemble... Mais je ne suis pas sure de moi... Je n'ai pas confiance en moi... Peut-être que au début ça aurait été... Peut-être que ça se serait bien passé, mais au fil du temps tu en aurais eu marre de devoir te montrer avec une fille en fauteuil roulant... Et je sais que je ne supporterais pas de voir ton regard plein de souffrance... Je veux que tu sois heureux... Et je ne peux plus t'apporter ce bonheur, si je reste tu seras piégé dans un mariage où tu te sentiras obligé de rester près de moi, je ne le supporte pas... Je pars donc... Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas toute seule, quelqu'un va m'aider à prendre un nouveau départ. C'est Sara, ne lui en veut pas, elle a refusé au début, mais je lui ai dit que si elle ne le faisait pas, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre qui le fera et que personne ne saura où je suis.**_

 _ **J'espère que tu seras heureux, j'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un que tu aimeras. Je t'aime Oliver, plus que tout, et il faut que tu comprennes que c'est parce que je t'aime que je fais ça.**_

 _ **Adieu.**_

Je froisse la lettre et la balance dans la chambre, je me lève brusquement et l'enveloppe tombe, un petit bruit se fait entendre, j'ouvre l'enveloppe et quelques larmes coulent sur mes joues quand je vois la bague de fiançailles... Elle abandonne tout à cause d'une peur irrationnelle ! Je récupère la bague et quitte la pièce, c'est fou ce qu'elle peut être bornée ! Il est hors de question que je la laisse me quitter, jamais ! Je quitte l'hôpital et essaye de la joindre, je n'arrête pas de tomber sur sa boîte vocale, merde où es-tu ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle était avec Sara, je l'appelle, elle répond aussitôt, je suis furax, totalement furax ! Je lui demande où elle est, elle me répond à l'hôtel en attendant leur avion.

 _\- J'arrive, surtout ne partez pas Sara, je t'en pris..._

Elle me dit qu'elle savait que je viendrais la chercher et qu'elle est heureuse de voir que j'arrive, que Félicity pleure sans cesse.

 _\- Je suis là dans quelques minutes, ne lui dis rien._

 _\- Ok._

Je monte dans ma voiture et je fonce à l'hôtel, je suis tellement en colère contre elle. J'arrive rapidement, je n'attends pas, Sara m'a donné leur numéro de chambre. Elle est devant la porte.

 _\- Dis-moi que ce qu'elle craint n'arrivera pas..._

 _\- Jamais Sara... Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle en est venue à penser ce genre de choses, mais ça n'arrivera pas._

 _\- Je vous laisse, ramène-la chez vous._

Je rentre dans la chambre, Félicity est sur un canapé, en m'entendant elle se tourne vers moi, je vois des larmes couler, je serre mon poing, je suis tellement en colère contre ce qu'elle a pu faire. Je sais qu'on ne parlera pas maintenant. Je m'approche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras, je me relève et quitte la chambre d'hôtel en la tenant toujours, elle ne dit rien, je l'installe dans la voiture et lui dit d'attacher sa ceinture.

Durant le trajet on échange pas un seul mot, rien du tout, elle regarde à l'extérieur sans rien me dire, je lui en veux, énormément, mais je l'aime encore plus, et je refuse de la perdre. On arrive chez nous, je viens la prendre dans mes bras, je ferme la porte avec mon pieds et je rentre chez nous. Je la dépose sur le canapé, je l'installe confortablement. Quand elle était dans mes bras, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait froid, je vais rapidement dans notre chambre et ramène un plaid pour la réchauffer. Je le pose sur elle, je meure d'envie de la serrer contre moi mais j'ai trop peur qu'elle me repousse. Elle me regarde, ses yeux sont pleins de larmes, je ne peux plus résister, je la serre contre moi aussi fort que je le peux.

 _\- As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai lu ta stupide lettre ? As-tu une idée de la peur que j'ai eu de te perdre... Encore ?_

Je m'éloigne d'elle un peu, pose mes mains sur ses joues et les essuies doucement, elle pleure tellement. Je déteste la voir pleurer, je détesterais toujours ça.

 _\- Tu es toute ma vie, et même si ce sera difficile, on affrontera ça ensemble. Parce qu'il n'y a aucune autre issue possible. Je t'aime, et il est hors de question que je vive sans toi._

 _\- Oliver je suis désolée, mais regarde-moi ! Regarde dans l'état que je suis qui voudrai vivre avec une personne comme moi ? Je vais être un fardeau pour toi et pour les autres aussi... Et je ne veux pas pas... Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça, voir dans vos yeux de la pitié à mon égard, vous entendre dire que c'était mieux avant..._

Elle détourne le regard et tente de me repousser, je lui prends les mains et la force à se calmer.

 _\- Hey regarde-moi ! Je me fiche de savoir que tu es dans un fauteuil, je me fiche de savoir ce que les autres vont penser ou dire... Je me fiche de tout ça, ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois avec moi, près de moi, qu'importe l'état dans lequel tu te trouves. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi parce que tu marchais, je suis tombé amoureux de toi parce que tu es la seule personne qui a cru en moi, la seule qui m'a comprise, la seule qui s'est battue pour moi, la seule qui m'a aimé malgré tout... Et aujourd'hui je veux en faire de même pour toi, parce que je t'aime et que tu mérites d'être aimée._

Elle pleure de nouveau, je la serre contre moi aussi fort que je le peux, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre elle aussi.

 _\- Je t'aime tellement... Je pensais que tu serais mieux sans moi..._

 _\- Ne penses jamais ça... Jamais..._

Je m'éloigne d'elle doucement, lui prends la main et repasse sa bague à son doigt, elle se remet à pleurer, je la serre contre moi de nouveau avant de l'embrasser tendrement. On reste ainsi un long moment avant que je ne reprenne dans mes bras et de la conduire à la chambre que j'ai préparé pour elle, enfin pour nous, je l'y allonge et me mets près d'elle et je la serre contre moi. J'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre, tellement peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi... Mais elle est là, dans mes bras.

Je l'observe dormir depuis près d'une heure, elle est tellement belle. Je lui pose un baiser sur le front quand je la sens s'agiter un peu, je me recule et lui caresse doucement la joue. Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher car ses bras tente de me repousser.

 _\- Hey, je suis là..._

 _\- Ne me laisse pas... S'il te plaît... Ne me laisse pas..._

Elle semble totalement perdue, je me redresse et la prends dans mes bras tout en la berçant doucement.

 _\- Je ne vais nul part... Calme toi._

 _\- Oliver ne me laisse pas..._

Je la serre un peu plus contre moi, soutenant son dos, elle se réveille en sursaut, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je resserre mon étreinte sur elle l'entourant de mes deux bras. Elle pleure doucement serrant mes bras de ses mains.

 _\- Ne me laisse pas..._

 _\- Hey... Jamais je ne te laisserais et tu le sais._

 _\- Et si..._

Je me détache d'elle et la faire taie en l'embrassant tendrement.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de si Félicity... Il n'y en aura jamais._

 _\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sure ? Je risque de m'énerver pour un rien si ça na va pas comme je veux, je risque de dire que je t'en veux alors que crois-moi, je ne t'en veux pas du tout... Si je te repousse et que tu ne supportes plus..._

Je la fais taire en l'embrassant et la serre contre moi avant de la rallonger sur notre lit. On reste ainsi un long moment avant que je ne la relâche doucement. Elle me sourit, je lui rends son sourire.

 _\- Ce ne sera pas facile, je le sais, mais je sais aussi que rien de ce qu'on pourra vivre ne m'empêchera d'être avec toi. Absolument rien._

Elle me sourit et se blottit contre moi du mieux qu'elle peut, je la serre doucement et on finit par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je sais que ce serait encore plus difficile de vivre si elle n'était pas avec moi.

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait trois semaines que je suis rentrée et je dois dire que tout se passe bien, Oliver est parfait, il a tout aménagé pour que je puisse me débrouiller seule, même si parfois j'ai quand même besoin d'aide. Le plus dur c'est la rééducation, c'est douloureux, vraiment. J'arrive à faire deux ou trois pas mais je retombe à chaque fois. Mon kiné dis que je fais de gros efforts mais je dois dire qu'à certains moments Oliver me retrouve à pleurer dans notre chambre, il me prend dans ses bras et me rassure en me disant qu'on sera patient, que le temps fera les choses petit à petit... C'est un amour mais je sais qu'il a raison, ça ne peut pas s'arranger en quelques fois.

Je suis dans notre salon, je veux attraper quelque chose mais je n'y arrive pas, je me lève de mon fauteuil et tente d'atteindre la table, j'y suis presque, je fais un pas mais je trébuche, je sens deux bras me retenir doucement. Je tourne la tête et souris en voyant Oliver. Il me porte et me fait asseoir sur une chaise.

 _\- Tu as décidé de jouer au warrior toute seule ?_

Je ri doucement.

 _\- Je voulais la télécommande..._

 _\- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin, même si tu veux essayer de marcher, appelle-moi, que je sois là si tu tombes... Ok ?_

Je souris et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Il caresse doucement mon dos.

 _\- Tu as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis ?_

Je me tends légèrement, il y a quelques jours il m'a demandé qu'on se marie, le plus vite possible, il veut m'épouser, que tout le monde sache qu'on est heureux mais je n'ai pas répondu.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Mon amour, je t'aime... Je veux qu'on se marie..._

 _\- Et je le veux aussi... Mais pas tout de suite..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou en souriant.

 _\- Pas maintenant... Je t'aime Oliver, plus que tout, mais je ne veux pas tant que je ne peux pas marcher..._

Il veut parler mais je le fais taire d'un baiser.

 _\- Je veux marcher jusqu'à toi... Te rejoindre à l'autel... Je veux pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux, danser avec toi... C'est pour ça que je fais autant de rééducation... Parce que je veux remarcher au plus vite afin de pouvoir enfin devenir ta femme._

Il me sourit et me serre contre lui, je pense qu'il a comprit, j'ai vraiment hâte de me marier avec lui, mais pour le moment, je dois me concentrer sur ma rééducation.

 _\- Mon amour, on aurait besoin de toi ce soir... Est-ce que tu te sentirais prête à nous aider ?_

Je souris, j'aimerais bien reprendre les missions, ça me manque.

 _\- Oui, si vous avez besoin de moi je serais là. Que dois-je faire ?_

 _\- Depuis quelque jours il y a un gang qui pose des lecteurs digital sur les distributeur et vole les client qui y passent en copiant leurs codes. Est-ce que tu pourrai traquer la personne qui fait ça ? Étudier les caméras pour que nous puissions l'arrêter ?_

Je hoche la tête... Mais j'appréhende quand même, c'est la première fois que je vais les aider depuis ma blessure, j'espère être à la hauteur. Une fois sur place, je suis contente de me retrouver là, ça m'a manqué. Oliver m'a aidé à m'installer sur mon fauteuil, je ne veux pas rester sur le fauteuil roulant, ça va me gêner. Ils finissent par partir mais Oliver me donne un dernier baiser avant d'y aller.

 _\- Fais de ton mieux._

 _\- Et toi sois prudent..._

 _\- Promis._

La mission commence tranquillement, j'ai réussi à les localiser, j'espère vraiment que tout va bien se passer, j'ai appris que ces gars n'en étaient pas à leur premières infractions, ils ont déjà fait pire et même si je ne dirais rien à Oliver... Je m'inquiète toujours pour lui, j'ai toujours peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

J'arrive a entendre tout ce qu'il se passe, je les guide du mieux que je peux, ce n'est pas facile mais je m'en sors pas trop mal. Oliver me demande si j'arrive à localiser deux gars, je les cherche et les trouve en embuscade dans une ruelle, je préviens Oliver sans attendre. Il se trouve déjà dans cette ruelle mais les gars sont cachés... Je m'inquiète, je ne sais pas si il les a vu. J'entends des coups de feu.

 _\- Oliver !_

Il ne me répond pas, merde Oliver réponds-moi je t'en pris... Je me tiens au bureau et me relève tout en continuant de l'appeler, Théa me parle et me dit qu'il va bien, qu'une balle l'a frôlée et à fait sauter son oreillette, mais que tout va bien pour lui. Je suis rassurée, je m'apprête à me rasseoir quand je vois que le fauteuil a reculé quand je me suis levée, il est trop loin, je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Je m'accroche à la table, je vais essayer de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent, ça ne va pas être facile.

J'attends environ quinze minutes avant d'entendre leurs voix, Oliver arrive vers moi rapidement et me soutient, je le serre doucement contre moi, je suis rassurée de voir qu'il va bien, j'ai été inquiète. John rapproche mon fauteuil et je peux m'y asseoir, ça soulage, vraiment.

 _\- Ça va ?_

 _\- Oui... Je me suis inquiétée et légèrement emballée... Le fauteuil a roulé plus loin._

Il me sourit et pose un baiser sur mon front, il va bien, je suis rassurée.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait déjà quatre mois que Félicity est rentrée à la maison, elle a vraiment mis tout ses efforts dans sa rééducation, un jour je suis allé la rejoindre à l'hôpital, quand je l'ai vu marcher, même si c'était en se tenant aux barres, j'ai été heureux, elle a fait tellement d'efforts, ça été si difficile pour elle... J'ai même failli la perdre car elle pensait que je ne l'aimerais pas suffisamment pour la garder près de moi malgré sa blessure. Et pourtant là elle est là. Elle remarche vraiment depuis un mois mais doit se ménager, elle m'a demandé juste une faveur... Celle de nous marier, le plus vite possible. J'ai été surpris mais j'ai accepté. Nous sommes mariés depuis deux heures à peine... Elle a marché vers moi jusqu'à l'autel, John l'a soutenait car même si elle marche bien, elle doit encore prendre souvent des appuis, elle a fait les derniers pas vers moi, seule. Je lui ai pris la main et tenu dans mes bras durant la cérémonie, le prête était au courant que ce ne serait pas habituel, que je devrais la soutenir et que si j'en ressentais le besoin je demanderais à ce qu'on lui amène un fauteuil, on en a pas eu besoin, on a échangé nos alliances avant qu'il ne nous unisse enfin en tant que mari et femme.

Nous sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre à danser, elle s'est reposée un petit peu après le mariage, elle a vraiment été exceptionnelle mais je n'aime pas quand elle se fatigue.

 _\- Je sais que ce n'était pas parfait... Mais je ne voulais plus attendre..._

Je la fais taire en l'embrassant tendrement, mes bras sont dans son dos et la soutiennent doucement.

 _\- C'est parfait mon amour... Nous sommes mariés, et tant que tu es avec moi, tout sera toujours parfait._

Elle me sourit et se blottit contre moi, je vois bien qu'elle faiblit même si elle ne me le dit pas, je la porte doucement et ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, je l'entends rire doucement et on continue de danser ainsi. Je sais qu'il lui reste encore de la rééducation à faire, mais c'est en très bonne voie, elle est forte et va récupérer totalement, j'en suis sure, elle a une telle volonté en elle.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver..._

Je souris et lui caresse doucement le dos.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout._

On continue de danser tranquillement, sous les yeux de nos amis qui, nous pouvons le voir, sont vraiment très heureux pour nous.

 **Et voilà ! Bon ce n'est pas grand chose hein, il y en aura un autre lundi ^^ je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **et lâchez vos reviews surtout !**


End file.
